Sister of Mine
by Rosie2009
Summary: Elsa meets Kristoff for the first time. It's quite an interesting confrontation. Slight Kristoff x Anna but mostly sisterly fluff.


Elsa eyed the tall blonde man standing beside her sweet, innocent, younger sister. She forced an accommodating smile onto her face.

"So… This is the guy you've been telling me about?" Elsa questioned, trying to sound objective as she struggled with the powerful odor of reindeer wafting off of the man. It smelled almost as if he bathed in reindeer manure.

Anna was so excited that she looked like she might pop.

"Yup! This is Kristoff. Kristoff, this is Elsa, my sister," Anna said, grinning up at him. He bowed to Elsa.

"Your majexty- no, majedy- MAJESTY! Majesty," he said, looking up into Elsa's ice blue eyes. Elsa raised a brow as she stifled a chuckle at his ridiculousness.

"Isn't he cute?" Anna leaned over and whispered to Elsa. Elsa nodded once and refrained from stating her true opinion.

"He's the best. He helped me out on our big journey during the 'Big Freeze,'" Anna said, using her hands to articulate the silly name she used to refer to the time not so long ago when Elsa froze all of Arendelle. Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She loved her sister dearly, but sometimes she was so preposterous.

"You wouldn't believe all the stuff we did. We traveled up the mountain, he took me to the trolls when my heart was frozen…." Anna froze and her eyes widened as she stared at her sister, seemingly horrified.

Elsa stared back, feeling as if she had been slapped. She looked down at her hands and swallowed hard, suddenly feeling old fears flooding back into her heart.

Elsa glanced back up at the pair in front of her, feeling sick to her stomach. After all, this man had done more for her sister in two days that she had done in thirteen years. She held back the tears threatening to spill and she cleared her throat.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kristoff, and I'm very glad that you have done so much for Anna," Elsa said quickly, her voice wavering mid-sentence. "I apologize that I cannot stay and chat more, but I have business- urgent business that I need to attend to." Elsa turned and walked as quickly as she could without running through the castle doors.

As soon as she was inside, she practically ran up the stairs, trying to get to her room as fast as possible.

"Elsa!" Elsa heard her sister calling for her as she reached the top of the stairs. She made a mad dash into her room and shut the door. She stared at the giant foreboding door. Her eyes widened fearfully as the door seemed as if it was growing. Or rather, she was shrinking.

Elsa kept her eyes focused on the door as she walked backwards, feeling herself hit the wall. She slid down it and hugged her knees. She looked at her hands. Elsa rested her forehead on her arms and allowed the tears to flow.

 _Knock, knock, knockknock, knock_

Elsa looked up at the door. After only a few seconds, she immediately decided that she couldn't bear the sight of that door and all that it stood for, so she laid her head back down and released a loud heart wrenching sob.

She barely heard the door shut and footsteps approach her. Suddenly, arms encircled her into a warm hug. Elsa leaned into the kind, welcoming touch and grabbed onto the warm body resting beside her. She felt a hand stroking her platinum blonde hair. She clung tightly as her body wracked with her barely contained sobs.

Elsa knew exactly who was with her. Even though she never opened her eyes, she could feel that the presence beside her was that of her sister's.

Once she managed to stop the tears, she sat up straight and looked into the teal blue eyes of her little sister. Elsa saw a dampness on Anna's cheeks and brought both of her hands up to cup her face. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears from Anna's freckled cheeks. Anna allowed a small smile on her face.

Elsa pulled Anna close and rested her head on top of hers. Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Elsa?" Anna asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?" Elsa hummed quietly in response.

"I'm so sorry," she said sadly with a quiet sniff. Elsa's eyes widened a little and she looked down at the red-headed girl resting against her.

"What in the world for?"

"I shouldn't have said that about the whole frozen heart thing," Anna mumbled into her sister's dress. Elsa's eyes softened and she pulled away from Anna, taking a firm hold onto her shoulders.

"Anna, look at me," Elsa requested gently. Anna sniffed and looked up at her after a few moments. "I love you, and you don't need to worry about that at all. I should be the one that's sorry," Elsa said, frowning slightly.

"Why are you sorry?" Anna asked curiously with her usual innocence. Elsa sighed and stood up, crossing her arms.

"Anna, that Kristoff guy did more for you in a few days than I did in thirteen years, five months, and six- no, seven- days," Elsa lamented, looking at her hands, suddenly feeling quite small once again.

"And it's all my fault. This curse tore me away from my beautiful baby sister," Elsa said, feeling a great deal of self-hate as she eyed her palms and fingers distrustfully.

"Elsa, that's not true! It's not your fau-"

"It is my fault!" Elsa nearly shouted as she turned to face her sister. Anna visibly shrank back. Elsa sighed and hugged herself, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It is my fault and you can't say any different. I'm a terrible person. It's all my fault, Anna. The same hands that create such beautiful things are murderers," Elsa said, her voice cracking as she sunk to the floor. She allowed the tears to run down her cheeks, silently unleashing years' worth of grief.

"I'm a monster," Elsa whispered. She laid down on the floor, a big heap of heartbroken queen.

"No," Anna stated firmly. Elsa wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"What?"

"You are not a monster, Elsa. I refuse to believe it. And I can say different. I'm your sister and I know that you'd never hurt me," Anna said and at that moment, as Elsa stared into the eyes of the red-headed princess, she knew that Anna believed what she said with every fiber of her being. Elsa couldn't help but smile slightly at Anna's sweetness.

"You know what? Elsa, zap me a pile of snow!" Anna exclaimed, her face lighting up with a grin. Elsa looked at her strangely. Why would she need a pile of snow?

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Anna said sternly with a frown, barely hiding her excitement.

"Okay, I guess," Elsa said, waving her hand so that a pile of snow appeared before Anna.

She clapped her hands, thrilled, and bent down in front of Elsa so that she could work with the pile.

"What are you doing?" Elsa questioned, hoarse from crying so much.

"Hold your reindeers for a minute!" Elsa blinked, confused.

"My what?"

"Good grief, you ask a lot of questions!' Anna mentioned as she studied on the pile of snow.

After a few moments of molding and crafting, Anna turned to Elsa and asked, "Do you perchance have any quills?"

"Yeah, on my desk-"

"Good! Now close your eyes."

"But-"

"No buts! Heh, heh, 'butts.'" Elsa closed her eyes compliantly and shook her head. She heard Anna get up and rummage through the mess of papers and various assorted things on her desk. Footsteps then quickly pitter-pattered back in front of her.

"Alright. Okay," Anna trailed off.

"Now, it's perfect!" she finally exclaimed as she scooted around so that she was behind the shape she had made. Elsa opened her eyes.

Elsa squinted, trying to make out what the figure was. There was a quill hanging out of either side of the heap, two little buttons beside one another, and one quill hanging between the two buttons. Elsa looked up at the top and there was a blue bow.

"Hello, I'm…. Olafetta! And I like cozy couches!" Anna said in a goofy voice, waving the quills around. It then hit Elsa that this was Anna's rather poor version of a snowman.

"Really? Cozy couches doesn't make any sense. And I'm not even going to say anything about the name."

"I love Elsa so much! She's the best big sister ever to Anna!" Anna waved its quill arms around excitedly.

"I'm your only sister," Elsa said, allowing a small grin and a giggle to escape.

"She's the best! It totes blows mah mind!" Anna said moving the arms so that it grabbed its head.

"What in the world does 'totes' even mean?" Elsa asked, laughing.

"I'm cool so I should obviously know what's hot right now," Anna made the snowwoman strike a pose. "Ugh."

At this point, Elsa was laughing so hard that she couldn't even remark on Anna's craziness.

"I'm the freakin' fashion goddess!" Anna made the snowwoman shout as she violently shook it. "Behold me in all of my-"

Anna and Elsa suddenly stopped laughing as the snowwoman's head flew off. They both looked down at the head and then looked at each other.

It wasn't but two seconds before they both started laughing again. Elsa laid down on her back, holding her stomach as she laughed loudly. Anna scooted over to her and joined in.

After several minutes, they finally calmed down. Elsa took her sister's hand, looking over to her.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Anna. I don't deserve you," she said, gazing into her sister's teal eyes.

"You're welcome, and you do deserve me. We deserve each other. You deserve me because I'm annoying and you've got someone to practice your sisterly/motherly skills on, and I deserve you because you're angsty and I've got somebody to practice my mad cheering-up skills on," Anna said, smiling up at her.

"I love you, Elsa. Don't doubt yourself."

"I love you, too, Anna. Don't doubt yourself either," Elsa responded knowingly.

"What do you mean? When did I doubt myself?" Elsa shook her head, smiling. She sat up and pulled Anna with her.

"I know you think I don't like your decision in men," Elsa said wisely. Anna's eyes widened, and a cherry blush dusted her cheeks.

"Wait, what? I never said that!"

"You didn't have to. I know you, little sister. Now, talk to me. What did I do that made you think that?" Elsa prodded, really hoping that Anna hadn't noticed her apprehension of Kristoff.

"Well, you acted really strange with Kristoff…" Elsa swallowed hard, trying to think of a good response.

"I, um…. I may have. It's just the odor, I suppose," Elsa floundered under the pressure of Anna's gaze.

"I know, he really does smell like reindeer poop," Anna said, brightening. Elsa sighed in relief.

"Oh, goodness, I was afraid that you were so far gone that you didn't smell it," Elsa said and saw the guilt immediately flood Anna's face.

"I guess you won't be thrilled to hear that I'm actually starting to like the smell sort of?" Anna squeaked, giggling nervously.

"Oh, my word, Anna," Elsa said, shaking her head and standing up.

"It's not so bad if you've smelled it for a while!" Anna defended, standing up with Elsa.

"I'm sure it's not, Miss Reindeer-Manure-Smeller. I think I'll go ask Kai if he'll have you help when he orders somebody to clean the horses' stalls," Elsa mentioned smugly, grinning widely.

"Elsa, stop! Don't do that!" Elsa shrugged Anna's hand off of her shoulder and began running out of the room.

"You're going to have to catch me if you don't want me to tell!" Anna raced out after her.

"No running in the halls, Elsa!"

"Since when have you been a rule-enforcer?"

"Since today!"

…

Olaf glanced into Elsa's room.

"Elsa, are you there? I need to tell you about this crazy thing that happ-" Olaf froze as he walked into the room and caught sight of the broken snowwoman before him.

"Well, hello, there!" Olaf said, grinning. He bowed cordially.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Would you like one too? Maybe first I should help you out there…" Olaf placed the snowwoman's head back on and smiled happily at his handiwork.

"We'll have so much fun, you and I!"

 **Hey, you guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been on a lag of inspiration. However, with the new Frozen short in theaters, I thought I'd make a story with everybody's favorite princess and queen. Anyways, read, review, and most importantly, enjoy your day!**


End file.
